


CBB TEASER #2

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, I saw some requests for another teaser. I'm giving you one, but in true teasing nature you will want to kill me because god damn cliffhanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CBB TEASER #2

Misha could feel Jensen’s eyes on him at all times, watching almost everything he did. He was acting a bit like a lost puppy, but he was at least attempting to keep his self-control. There were jokes and smiles, even more so than normal, but Jensen couldn’t help but think about what he wanted Misha to do to him. He had thought before that in a relationship he was always the more dominant one, but God- Misha had a way of turning the tables whichever way he felt like, and Jensen was really into it. Misha opened up a whole new side of Jensen that hadn’t been explored since his early college years, the beautiful world of bisexuality. 

Jensen had always been a pretty closeted guy, but Misha brought it right out of him. With Misha he could be himself, and that felt good. It was then that Jensen had a sudden burst of confidence, finding Misha and pulling him into the nearest bathroom. Misha wasn’t too overly surprised, but he was shocked enough before Jensen’s lips were against his, silencing any objections that could have been. Jensen quickly locked the door behind them, knowing that they were on an even less forgiving time limit than before.

This time it was Misha that was pushed against the wall, partly because Jensen had plans. There was only a brief moment before Jensen was on his knees in front of Misha with full intent of returning the favor from earlier. Jensen unbuttoned Misha’s pants with a surprising amount of skill before pulling them down (along with the boxers under them) just enough to expose what he wanted. And he was quite blunt about what he wanted as he looked up at Misha, sincerely begging at this point. “Hey, Mish? Fuck my face.” Jensen grinned up at him, batting his eyelashes almost comically.

**Author's Note:**

> You think I'm evil? Oh, I /know/


End file.
